


В некотором смысле

by Givsen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро-сама наказал подобрать новому товарищу по команде одежду. Знал бы он, как это сложно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	В некотором смысле

Двое молодых людей замерли возле стойки с одеждой, чуть сгорбившись, словно на их плечи только что упала увесистая наковальня. Один из них поправил сверкнувшие в свете дневных ламп очки и поджал губы, покосившись на товарища, который тотчас же покрылся липкой испариной. Он во все глаза смотрел на стенд и усиленно округлял глаза, будто бы пытаясь выронить их на ближайшую ярко-жёлтую кофту с рукавами-фонариками. Ассортимент поражал глаза и кошелёк, являясь сбывшейся мечтой любой несовершеннолетней барышни, решившей прийти на распродажу: тут были и красивые блузки с рукавами три четверти с покрытыми переливающимися стразами отворотами; тут были и коротенькие юбки в модную складку, расчерченные крупной клеткой; тут были и узкие джинсы с изящными ремешками, украшенными вышитыми цветами…  
В общем, если говорить цитатами, то: «наверное, это мой рай». То есть её… То есть их! Настоящий девчоночий рай, в котором что-то забыли два долговязых нескладных парня в тёмно-зелёной форме Кокуё.  
— Та-а-ак… — Кен повернулся к товарищу по несчастью и ухмыльнулся. — Выбирай, что ли, а то торчать тут до вечера уж очень не хочется.  
— Вообще-то Мукуро-сама поручил нам это обоим, — отчеканил Чикуса. — Поэтому не надейся, что сможешь увильнуть.  
Кен прорычал что-то сквозь зубы и вновь уткнулся в стенд, словно пытаясь взглядом вытащить оттуда то, что необходимо, и тут же слинять из этого крайне смущающего местечка. Друг следовал его примеру, засунув руки в карманы и хмурясь. Непростая задачка, надо заметить, — выбирать одеяние для девчонки. Тем более для той, которую они знали без году неделю.  
Наконец, Кен сдался и, зажмурившись, потянулся к одной из кофт. Его до ужаса задолбал этот магазин, где на каждом шагу стояли стайки девиц, подбирающих себе наряды. Тем паче его заколебало пристальное внимание к ним — единственным находящимся тут парням. Видимо, это было действительно что-то из ряда вон…  
— Добро пожаловать в наш магазин, — раздалось над ухом. Кен отпрыгнул от стенда, как ошпаренный кот, и в ужасе уставился на миловидную девушку в униформе, которая радушно улыбалась, глядя на него. — Если вам нужна консульта…  
— Нет! — не дослушав, рявкнул он, устыдившись своего испуга. Мало того что эта душная атмосфера заставляла его нервничать, так ещё и какая-то зараза подкралась и вынудила его нервничать ещё больше!  
— Мы дадим вам знать, когда что-то выберем, — тактично перехватив нить разговора, закончил нарастающий скандал Чикуса, деловито поправляя очки и косясь в сторону пышущего негодованием товарища. — Благодарю.  
Девушка кивнула и моментально удалилась, бросив на молодых людей подозрительный взгляд. Наверняка ведь что-то не то подумала! Либо подумала то, но не очень вежливо — вот это Кен практически шкурой почувствовал. Глупая женщина!  
— Бабы! — прорычал он, вновь разворачиваясь к вывешенной одежде. Тоскливо вздохнув, он опустил голову и простонал: — Блин, ну не знаю я, что брать! Не разбираюсь я в этом! Не-раз-би-ра-юсь! Сделай уже что-нибудь, каппа, иначе я тут всё к херам разгромлю!  
— Истеричка, — процедил Чикуса и вздохнул. Едва слышно звякнула цепочка йо-йо. — Давай вспомним, что именно нам говорил Мукуро-сама по поводу наряда для этой девчонки.  
— Удобная, — нахмурившись, пробормотал Кен. — И девчачья, чтобы эту пигалицу не спутали с пацаном.  
— А ещё неброская, пригодная для сражений и лёгкая, — подхватил Чикуса, разглядывая стенд. Он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и кивнул сам себе. – И, кажется, я даже вижу то, что нужно.  
— Правда? — оживился Кен. — Давай уже быстрее купим и свалим, а то взгляды вон той толпы девиц меня уже порядком взъерошили. Я бы им ноги вырвал, да времени на это нет.  
Неодобрительно покачав головой, Чикуса снял две вешалки и отправился на кассу. Кен, заворчав, двинулся следом, мысленно примеряя выбранный наряд на вверенную им девчонку.  
Хром Докуро.  
Субтильная, если не сказать — тощая, тихая и скромная. Молчаливая, способная и крайне нерешительная. В общем, одна сплошная головная боль, обладающая несчастным взглядом затюканной умницы и потенциалом, временами не уступающим способностям Мукуро-сама. Что-то в этой девчонке было. И одновременно не было ничего. В любом случае, не будь у неё связи с Рокудо Мукуро, не видать ей такой трогательной, как считал сам Кен, заботы.  
Вернувшись в убежище, Кен первым делом отыскал забившуюся в угол Хром, которая, испуганно моргая, смотрела на своих неожиданных союзников, и кинул ей пакет с одеждой, рявкнув, чтобы она немедленно переоделась. По мнению Кена, это было в высшей степени заботливо и вежливо, потому что он даже не отвесил ей пинка для ускорения, а ведь мог бы, чёрт побери, потому что степень раздражения на это глупое поручение превысила все допустимые лимиты. Он вообще сейчас хотел кого-нибудь жестоко убить. Останавливало только то, что не было соответствующего указания Мукуро-сама. Без него как-то… не убивалось.  
  
Хром, запершись в ванной, быстро скинула лёгкое платьице, в котором ходила последние несколько дней, и с сомнением посмотрела на врученную ей форму школы Кокуё. Вернее, очень близкий к ней аналог. Такой же цвет, два ряда пуговиц на пиджаке, жёсткий узкий чёрный пояс с простой пряжкой, юбка в складку. Разве что низ короче, чем следовало бы, да и верх больше походил на длинный топик… Однако выбор Кена и Чикусы означал, что этому поспособствовал сам Мукуро-сама, а его пожелания не обсуждались даже в мыслях. Раз он так решил — значит, так нужно.  
Мукуро наказал Хром оставаться в убежище, чтобы не нарваться на кого-нибудь из Варии, которая усиленно шерстила близлежащие районы, ища Хранителя Тумана. На данный момент выходить было крайне опасно, поэтому в рейд за одеждой отправились два более-менее незаметных помощника, на которых можно было рассчитывать.  
Вернее, как незаметных…  
«Что-то случилось?» — раздался в голове знакомый голос. Хром вздрогнула и моментально отбросила размышления о сомнительной неприметности Кена и Чикусы.  
— Н-нет, Мукуро-сама, — пролепетала она, прижимая к груди тёмно-зелёный пиджак. Всё-таки это немножко смущало.  
«Я чувствую, что твоё настроение немного поменялось. Кен и Чикуса принесли одежду, я прав?»  
— Да, — ещё тише ответила Хром, быстро натягивая на худенькие плечи плотную материю. Клацнули заклёпки, по обнажённой коже живота скользнул едва заметный ветерок, и Хром тут же покрылась мурашками, ощущая себя несколько неловко, облачаясь в подобное, но раз уж Мукуро-сама так решил, то…  
«Готова?»  
— Да. — Хром оттянула подол юбки на максимальную длину, стараясь прикрыть бёдра, из-за чего живот ещё больше оголился, но это было лучше, чем сверкать нижним бельём. Затянув ремень, она вздохнула и провела рукой по волосам, приглаживая выбившиеся прядки.  
Некомфортно, смущающе — весьма неприятные ощущения. Она никогда до этого момента не носила подобного, потому что строгие родители настаивали, что девушка должна выглядеть скромно и даже слегка чопорно. Вот она и привыкла к юбкам по колено и кофтам под горло. А теперь…  
«Подойди к зеркалу, пожалуйста, я хочу посмотреть на тебя».  
Каждое желание Мукуро-сама приравнивалось к приказу, поэтому раньше Хром даже не думала о том, чтобы ослушаться, но сейчас очень хотелось сжаться в комочек, обхватить плечи руками и не показываться. Однако ноги против воли сделали шаг, а потом ещё и ещё — до тех пор, пока Хром с горящими от стыда щеками не отразилась в большом зеркале, висящем на двери ванной.  
На миг появилось желание отвернуться, но осознание, что на неё сейчас смотрел Мукуро-сама, подавило эту трусость. Она не должна была проявлять слабость, как бы сильно она ни сжимала горло. Мукуро-сама не просто так выбрал Хром, и она собиралась в полной мере доказать свою полезность и силу.  
«Кх… Эм… — в замешательстве кашлянул Мукуро, вызвав у Хром лёгкое недоумение. — Это Кен и Чикуса принесли, ведь так?»  
Хром кивнула, скрещивая руки так, чтобы прикрыть оголённый чуть впалый живот. Где-то в груди свернулось душное чувство, заставляющее неосознанно прятаться. Казалось бы — она была совсем одна в ванной комнате, однако всё равно становилось жарко от ощущения, что на неё пристально — это чувствовалось — смотрят из её собственной головы. Сквозь распахнутый глаз, который потихоньку начинал слезиться от того, что Хром боялась моргнуть.  
«Понятно, — мурлыкнул Мукуро, вновь переходя на ставшую знакомой интонацию. — У меня будет к тебе маленькая просьба, милая моя Хром: не могла бы ты спуститься вниз и на несколько минут одолжить мне своё тело? Хотелось бы кое-что… уточнить у Кена и Чикусы».  
Хром кивнула снова.  
Когда в поле зрения попали Кен и Чикуса, что-то обсуждающие в гостиной, сознание словно проглотил вакуум, оставляя маленькую Наги плавать в тёмном пространстве, затопленном тишиной настолько, что барабанные перепонки, казалось, вибрировали. Это был не первый раз, когда Мукуро-сама просил её телесную оболочку ради того, чтобы сделать какие-то свои дела, поэтому Хром просто расслабилась, позволяя течению подхватить бесплотный дух и укачать на своих мягких волнах.  
Она не сразу поняла, когда вернулась в своё тело. Хром удивлённо моргнула, обнаружив, что сидит на диване, закинув ногу на ногу. Напротив стояли Кен и Чикуса. Молча стояли, опустив голову, как провинившиеся школьники перед учителем. Причём на щеке Кена постепенно наливался цветом красный след пощёчины.  
— Ребята… — растеряно произнесла Хром, испуганно моргая. Она хотела спросить, что произошло, но решилась только на: — Мукуро-сама не понравился костюм?  
Засопев, Кен помотал головой и, развернувшись, ушёл, из-за чего Хром окончательно растерялась. Повернувшись к Чикусе, который сосредоточенно поправлял очки, она умоляюще посмотрела на него, надеясь, что хоть он — самый спокойный и рассудительный в этой шайке — объяснит, что стряслось тут, пока Мукуро-сама был в её теле.  
Однако тот почему-то не торопился рассеивать сомнения и страхи, оценивающе глядя на съёжившееся в углу дивана тельце.  
— Кхем… — высказался Чикуса и очередной раз ткнул себя пальцем в переносицу, промахнувшись мимо дужки. Затем развернулся и тоже покинул гостиную, оставив Хром в недоумении и неведении. Однако догонять ребят и выпытывать правду она не стала. Раз они так решили, значит… так нужно, правда, Мукуро-сама?  
  
Завидев Кена на стуле в кухне, Чикуса зашёл туда же и прислонился к стене, с любопытством разглядывая проступающие на щеке красные отпечатки тонких девичьих пальцев. Тот, заметив пристальное внимание, раздражённо рыкнул и отвернулся, стараясь прикрыть след рукой.  
— Чего вылупился? — буркнул он из-за плеча, заставив Чикусу усмехнуться.  
— Да я вот размышляю — прибавит ли тебе это происшествие мозгов или нет, — ехидно ответил тот, засовывая руки в карманы. — Потому что в следующий раз Мукуро-сама может вложить в удар часть своей силы, и тогда ты красным следом не отделаешься.  
— Ой, захлопнись, — фыркнул Кен, но на полтона ниже, осознав, видимо, что в словах друга есть что-то правдивое. — Подумаешь, сорвалось.  
— Ещё больше мне интересно, как ты мог не заметить, что тело девчонки позаимствовал Мукуро-сама, — поддел Чикуса. — Меньше надо было пялиться на неё. И уж тем более в этот момент не следовало открывать рот.  
— Да я имел в виду, что она тощая! Всего лишь это! А не то, что ты подумал! — взвился Кен, разворачиваясь к другу и прожигая его взглядом.  
— Заметь, не один я подумал «не то». Воспринять фразу «нифига себе, какие ноги!» адекватно и хладнокровно, особенно если она адресована человеку, к которому у тебя особое отношение, как-то затруднительно, — назидательно поправил Чикуса. — Советую в следующий раз следить за своим языком. — Он оттолкнулся от стены и вышел, оставив товарища гневно пыхтеть ему вслед.  
Кен же, вновь отвернувшись к окну, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к следу от пощёчины и поморщился, вспомнив, как холодно полыхнули глаза, вернее, глаз Хром при этих словах. Либо Мукуро-сама обиделся на то, что о его подопечной так отзываются, либо… фиг его знает. В любом случае, теперь Кен для себя решил — больше никаких контактов. И даже никаких мыслей! Раз это нервирует Мукуро-сама, определённо овчинка выделки не стоит, хотя… Кормить эту девчонку надо бы побольше, а то она и в самом деле тощая. И дело тут не в особом отношении! Просто не хочется, чтобы она свалилась где-нибудь и померла, нарушив планы Мукуро-сама. Да, именно так.  
— Блин! — спохватился Кен, вскакивая со стула. – Эй, Чикуса! — заорал он, отшвыривая мешающую мебель. — Мы про обувь забыли!  
Ответом ему послужил унылый вздох не успевшего далеко уйти товарища, вызвавший на губах ехидную ухмылку. Хоть Мукуро-сама ничего про обувь и не говорил… ну не босиком же ей бегать, правильно?


End file.
